This patent application claims the priority of European patent application No. 11194762.8, the disclosure content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Injection valves are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Fuel can be supplied to the internal combustion engine by the injection valve. The injection valves can be coupled to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine in different manners.
The coupling of the injection valves to the cylinder head needs to be very precise to get a correct injection angle.